Rekka Hoshimiya
was a Third Generation, a Lieutenant of Special Fire Force Company 1 and priest of the Holy Sol Temple. It was later revealed that he was secretly working for the Evangelist as a White-Clad, using the Bug to create artificial Infernals and find people with the Adolla Burst. Appearance Rekka was a young man with short, spiky dark-red hair that fell just above his eyes, bushy eyebrows and dark iris' with star-shaped pupils. Rekka's outfit consisted of a dark-coloured cassock, topped by a light overcoat-like garment with a high collar and a skirt-like garment, dark shoes and a pendant with a cross-like symbol as a charm — an outfit, which is shared amongst the lieutenants in Company 1. He usually carried an ecstatic facial expression, along with his demeanor. Rekka's eyes were sometimes depicted as being traditionally shaped stars; such times as when he was fighting, angry or excited.Chapter 28, page 12 Personality In contrast to the other leaders of Company 1, Rekka was an eccentric and very enthusiastic individual. Always confident and expressive in his speech, it led to Tamaki to look up to him and falling in love with him.Volume 4, page 38 He abode by the etiquette of the Company 1 and had shown to have a welcoming presence. While he would try to restrain himself for official business, Rekka had great determination and was passionate about fighting. Often stating he was getting "fired up", and during which he didn't hesitate to praise people for their abilities.Chapter 23, page 7 While troubling to his friends, he was admired by Tamaki Kotatsu for his strange, yet hot-blooded attitude.Chapter 27, page 16 Despite these qualities, however, Rekka had a dark, malicious and manipulative side. He showed no remorse or even acknowledgement for his cruel actions; such as murdering people the moment they turned Infernal from his experiments before moving to the next. To ensure he would be able to keep doing his master's work, he was willing to frame others for his crimes. Additionally, his enthusiastic love of fighting gives way to a passion for violence. Rekka had an obsessive complex with him trying to find somebody compatible with the flames and his research into the phenomenon. In contrast to the other Priests, Rekka acted savagely and didn't have high moral standards when it came to other people, as he was shown to carelessly harm them in various ways. Rekka showed qualities of mental instability and a fanatically insane approach to finding a "host" for the Adolla Burst, not hesitating whatsoever at the thought of using innocent children as test subjects, to which if they failed he would then effortlessly kill. Usually doing this all with a smile on his face and a zeal for getting what he wants at no cost. Believing that he was a man who could never turn away form his path and come only move forward. Rekka was so infused whilst fighting against Shinra that he risked burning his own arms and Overheating. Rekka's insanity also prevented him from seeing the cruelty of his own actions as he believed that the children he experimented with where fighting for their lives with all their bravery and others not recognizing this effort was an insult to their determination. This belief in his victims lead him to violently beating Tamaki when she tried to intervene. Abilities Rekka is a Third Generation, who has gained the ability to generate flames through his arms. In addition to his raw firepower, he has great physical strength and karate skills. He was able to suffocate Tamaki to the point of her losing consciousness with a bear hug and could kill an Infernal with a single punch.Chapter 27, page 11 Rekka also has great reflexes, being able to dodge a myriad of Ignition Ability made missiles with ease. His Ignition Ability, named Star Fist Punch, mixed in with his proficiency in karate, allows him to land more powerful punches on his targets, by using the flames to launch his fist forward. Using the same motion, Rekka can also launch his flames forward from his fist if the target is out of reach.Chapter 23, page 6-9 Plot VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc After the scuffle between Special Fire Force Company 5 and Special Fire Force Company 8, Rekka alongside Karim Flam and Foien Li, are approached by Leonard Burns and together they discuss the event. Later, when trainees from the 2nd, 5th and 8th Brigades arrive at the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral and their training regiment begins, Rekka is pitted against Takeru Noto, who astonishes Rekka by his raw power as a Third Generation. Takeru launches a myriad of missiles at him, but Rekka evades the attack, forcing Karim to freeze the missiles. Afterwards, Rekka makes a phone call in a phone booth and informs a person that the creation of artificial Internals will not be delayed. Later, when an Infernal was spotted in the Shinjuku District, Rekka takes lead of one of the squads. During the mission, Rekka uses a bug on a man, before regrouping with Karim and being approached by Shinra and Arthur. Sometime later, he thanks Tamaki for assembling people to an abandoned building, where he claims to know of a prayer that can protect people from succumbing to the phenomenon. After Tamaki insists witnessing the prayer even though Rekka tells her to go so he can concentrate on the prayer, he begins to hug and thank her, but ends up suffocating her until she collapses. Afterward, he turns to the children, saying he will test on them to discover who is compatible with the spark. He injects a mother trying to run away, and as she transforms into an Infernal, instantly kills her, as she wasn't compatible. While he attempts to inject a child with the Bug, Tamaki stands and slaps Rekka, saying how much she admired him, but Rekka arrogantly punches her to the ground, and suddenly bursts into a state of excitement, declaring he'll never give up creating artificial Infernals for his leader and finding the person compatible with the spark. He then grabs a small child and injects him with the Bug, and he begins transforming into an Infernal. As the child's transformation is halted and he falls to the ground safe, Rekka is ecstatic to find somebody compatible with the spark. He spots Tamaki using her ability as a distress signal, and begins kicking her violently, disappointed because he thought she was loyal. As he readies his finishing blow, Shinra comes in from the skies and stomps Rekka in the face, saving Tamaki in the process. He quickly gets up and punches Shinra out of the way, shouting at him to not meddle with his plans. The two then engage in a battle of opposing Ignition Abilities and fight on an even level. As they break away from each other, the Bug inside Rekka's pocket begins to make strange noises, and he realizes it is reacting to Shinra's flames, indicating he is compatible with the spark. Ecstatic that he's found the third person his leader is looking for, he begins talking about Adolla Burst. As he goes on to talk about how many children he has burned, Shinra becomes enraged and goes in for the attack, but is easily put down by Rekka's punches. After Shinra continuously falls to Rekka's fiery attacks, the two prepare to go all out and finish it once and for all. Rekka struggles to catch up with Shinra's mobility, and is struck in the face by a powerful kick. As Rekka lays on the floor enraged, Shinra demands him to stop, but Rekka endures the pain and slowly stands, all the while expressing his passion of converting humans into Infernals, worshiping the Sun God, and eventually turning the planet into a "second sun". As Tamaki attempts to evacuate the children, Rekka begins attacking them in hope of disguising their deaths as a fire incident and bringing the children to his preacher. Out of control, Rekka begins to burn his own arms due to the excessive use of his ability, but soon finds his arms capsulized in a pillar of ice. Looking behind him, he sees Karim standing, and tells him not to interfere, and tries to use his ability to melt the ice, though it just freezes him more until his entire body is subdued, though he left air bubbles for Rekka to breathe, intending for him to stay alive. Immediately after, Arrow uses her Ignition Ability to create a flaming arrow, and fires it straight through Rekka's chest, resulting in his death. Legacy Rekka's death left a shadow over Company 1, with Karim choosing to working alongside Company 8 to uncover his lost friend's true nature and Onyango being called out of retirement to replace him. Most importantly, his discovery of Nataku Son and his Adolla Brust led to the boy being taken in by Haijima Industries for testing. Suffering from the traumatic stress of Rekka's actions, Nataku is huanted by hallucinations of Rekka shouting praise and encouraging him to release his full power. These hallucinations combined with Haumea's influence cause Nataku to rampage against the White Hoods and Company 8. Due to the influence of Kurono, Nataku seems more at peace with himself after the incident and is able to keep Rekka's influence under control, though it is still present. Trivia * means "raging fire" in Japanese, relating to his ability as a Third Generation and hot-blooded personality. can be translated as "star shrine", referring to his star-shaped pupils. * Due to the meaning in his name, star-shaped pupils, extremely outgoing personality and preference for close quarter/hand-to-hand combat, Rekka is quite reminiscent of members of the Hoshi Family and it's branch families, the Star Clan and the Hoshino Family from Atsushi Ōkubo's earlier series, Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT!. * Rekka refers to Shinra as the 'Thrid One'. This is likely a reference to Shinra's status as a Pillar and the Evangalist already possessing Shō Kusakabe and Haumea. Howver, Shinra is commonly referred to as the Fourth Pillar. *As revealed in Chapter 200, Rekka was also raised by Sister Sumire during his childhood. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:White-Clad Category:Lieutenants Category:Fire Soldier Category:1st Special Fire Brigade